


There comes a time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We must reveal our true relationship.
Relationships: Sybill Trelawney/Septima Vector
Series: Septibill (Septima Vector/Sybill Trelawney) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094966
Kudos: 3





	There comes a time

Our tale begins in Septima Vector's classroom, her girlfriend Sybill Trelawney is visiting.

Sybill asked, "Why did you want me to be here today?"

Septima told her, "I think that it's finally time for us to reveal our relationship to the other Professors."

Sybill frowned. "No, that we cannot do."

Septima prompted, "Why ever not, Sybby?"

Sybill muttered, "A dream I had, things didn't shall we say end well when we went along with your idea."

Septima reassured her, "I'll make sure your dream doesn't come true then."

Sybill smiled slightly. "You need to listen to me if you wish for that to happen, my dear."

Septima promised, "I will."

Sybill stated, "We need to tell the whole school rather than just the Professors because that way, everyone knows."

Septima insisted, "After you then."


End file.
